


Unarmed Boys

by HFyornT



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, No war just two men in love, Shounen-ai, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: No one knew there were two men connected by something called love in this freaking bloody place.
Relationships: Lieutenant Leslie & Tom Blake, Lieutenant Leslie & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

William opened his eyes. The wind was the one who woke him up. Its breeze went passed his light blonde hair. He did some stretching to make his body more relaxed. The fatigue disappeared. His right elbow nudged other man's arm.

"What was it, Scho?" 

William spoke, "I just woke up. Sorry for disturbing your peaceful nap."

"I already woke up too so don't mind."

Tom turned left to see his friend, more like his life partner that both of them couldn't say it out loud. It was unfortunately taboo to be said, but they knew they weren't the only ones who were like that.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

He fixed the way he sat and made himself comfortable, "Why did you ask something nice like that?"

"Can't i just ask something nice to my boyfie?"

William chuckled because of the nickname his lover gave to him, "Boyfie? I'm sure that kind of nickname suits you more."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Tom came closer and faced the handsome blonde man.

He smiled and reached to hold his boyfriend's cheeks, "Scho is fine. Or perhaps... i think we should, we should call each other's first names. We are already this close. More than best friends in war, aren't we?"

Willam opened wide his legs so Tom could sit closer to him. His arms were around the tall soldier. He hugged his boyfriend tightly but still gave both of them space to breath. 

"William. Willam Schofield."

It felt like, for William..., it was surreal. His heart beated very fast. So fast Tom could hear the badump clearly. He giggled at how his boyfriend reacted.

"Oh~ho, did i make you-"

"Shit, Tom, shut up!"

Tom pretended to get shocked even though, well, he was shocked a bit, "I'm happy you finally said my little name but you were pretty harsh!"

"Ow, don't cry babyboo."

The curly brown haired man suddenly felt his blood rushed up to his cheeks, being called something cheesy like that by his lover, was something he couldn't get easily adapted to, "Ba-babyboo?!?!"

"Tom is my babyboo. My boyfriend. The love of my life. The hus-" William had his fun calling his partner by any names until someone interrupted them, "Ehem, you two sure are lovey dovey."

The soldiers panicked and the urge to stand up as quick as possible were high but their boss told them not to. The blind gray smoke was blown from his mouth. He almost finished smocking his cigarette. 

"Lieutenant Leslie. Sir, it's not like-"

"Not like what i saw? How? It's clear that you two more than just friends."

Tom and William remained silent and perhaps they started sweating. What they could say now? The lieutenant was speaking the undeniable truth. Especially the eyes were seeing the evidence itself.

"Love blooms in this bloody place. How can that be?"

"It can. I love Blake, sir. I love him. I don't know exactly how to but as times goes by and we are closer than before... And he feels the same as me then there is no problem."

Leslie took a step closer and sat in front of them, "There is a problem. You both are men. You know it's not very common."

Tom's mood went down. William didn't like hearing that. His mouth was about to throw some courteous words with higher, kinda harsh tone for defense but fortunately Leslie stopped him.

"Don't worry, boys. I'm fine about this and i won't tell anyone too. You have my promise and locked mouth with liquor. This is also my first time discovering that same sex people can be in relationship."

"So you won't tell others?" Tom suddenly spoke and his mood went a little better.

"Nope. Not a chance. There is far more important thing and i don't want to add more problem to my life."

Tom and William sighed in relief. The young Blake's mood went far better. There was nothing to worry about their relationship. They wouldn't get caught by others except, yeah, this time their lieutenant caught him. But that wasn't a problem. They knew what kind of person he was.

"You better be careful. Maybe there is a german soldier seeing you two like this and he gets jealous then bam! he shots you."

"Because of jealously?!" William laughed.

"Because he doesn't have someone to be lovey dovey with~." Leslie joked with mocked tone.

They laughed over a joke in this quiet and breezy greeny grassy field. Tom snuggled in William's neck, looking for comfort and tighten his hug, same with Williams also did the same like there was no tomorrow-no, that was very bad, -like today was a very long day and time fled very slow like an ant. Leslie couldn't help but chuckled and threw his head to another direction.

After spending some more time there, he got up. He threw his used cigarette and step on it to until there was no sign of it anymore. He had work to do. He was actually still in charge. Worst was everyone was looking for this person who looked lazy but actually had an important position because he was dependable.

"Ok, if you are done, go help the soldiers carrying packages of supplies. They will arrive in short time."

They nodded and Leslie left first. Tom wanted to remain like this for a longer and much time. He laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. William smiled and kissed the top of his lover's head. They pretty much had a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know precisely where the soldiers rest when they aren't in the front line so i just make it naturally maybe like that sorry!

They went back to their bunk beds. The boys weren't instructed to be in the front line now so being able to be here was a bliss. They could do and get something the front liners weren't able to taste.

William let himself positioned in possible comfy way. Rarely they had a chance to sleep on beds. Not that comfy that felt homey like in their bedrooms at homes but it was much better rather than slept in muddy and dirty trench. Tom took the one below his boyfriend. 

But, before they were going to sleep, Tom told his boyfriend to sit beside him for some minutes before they actually went to their own paradises, which weren't too different since they shared same dreams and wills.

"Hey, Will?"

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think we can trust Lieutenant Leslie?" he asked whispering so no one would interfere and caught them in the spot talking about "that".

William made a questioning gesture, "Of course. You heard what he said."

"Well, at first i felt relief but now i'm worried... what if they catch us tomorrow morning? They probably will point their guns at our foreheads."

William started to feel worried too. He was secretly panicked cause he didn't want his boyfriend to feel more than he already was. As the older and responsible one, he had to calm his lover.

"No, babyboo, he won't do that. If he hated us he would kill us immediately."

"What if he was just playing around and we were in the game he created? Are we waiting for an unexploded bomb?" his voice started crackling and a little louder, almost burst into tears.

The older man suddenly make a move to comfort Tom by his left arm grabbed the shaken shoulder and the other index finger placed in front of his lips, unspoken sign to tell him to calm down. Tom nodded and wiped his little teary eyes. William admitted to himself his boyfriend looked very cute but he knew he couldn't enjoy the view for a long time or otherwise others would start asking them about what happened.

William moved closer and whispered, "If he does something horrible to you i will do something to him so he will feel regret for hurting you like this."

Tom shuddered. Did his boyfriend become a sadist? He hoped he wasn't serious about that. He meant, who wanted and how to kill a lieutenant?

William stood up and climbed the bunk's stairs, "Good night. Have a nice sleep."

Last view he saw that day was his blonde boyfriend's smile. That calmed him down and he told himself he should have a proper sleep tonight.

"Morning, sunshine." William greeted him softly.

Everyday only him who liked to greet him and vice versa. They were kind of inseparable even had to sleep on the same bunk.

"Good Morning, Will. Stop being cheesy you will melt the sun."

William smirked and teased, "Look at yourself in the mirror first, dumbass."

Tom didn't like they way his lover called him a dumbass, " I might be one but i succeed to steal your heart therebefore i'm clever not dumb."

The one who its' heart got stolen just softly looked at him for a while before he left to get ready. He couldn't stare at him for too damn long. It was not good for his heart. His cuteness killed him slowly.

Apparently William Schofield had a romantic relationship with a "thief" and "killer" who disguised himself as British soldier named Tom Blake.

"Don't leave me!" Tom yelled and got up from his bed.

In the trench, they accidentally met Leslie. Leslie who was still the same as ever greeted them.

"Morning, Corporals."

Tom and William greeted their lieutenant back. But...Tom was a little unsual. He guarded himself up, a little. Still, he could see it through.

"Loosen yourself up, Corporal Blake. I'm not part of Germany."

Tom was surprised and lowered his guard. William just stood there, as nervous as hell but managed to keep himself looked normal. 

He thought, "The hell was this guy doing?"

Then he remembered, rather than being threatened by bad imagination that dubiously would happen (but they thought the chance was big since, you know, it was taboo to be a homosexual in this era), he thought it would be good to ask one more time so that his boyfriend wouldn't get frightened.

"Sir, are you busy right now?"

"Well, as usual. What do you want?"

"Can we talk for a little bit? Just need your little time."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"Not here. Somewhere more private."

Leslie's furrowed his right eyebrow. Oh, he knew where this would lead to. The man knew what they wanted to talk about. He told them to follow him somewhere. They nodded and followed him like puppies. 

They were here and no one else could see them cause they were far from the trench and camps, "Then what is it you guys want to talk about?"

"...no, it's just, are you really on our side?"

Leslie firnly confirmed, "Yes of course! What made you think i would turn against you?"

The curly haired man spoke nervously, "People are homophobic, L̶e̶s̶l̶i̶e̶. I'm scared you will be the one who trigger the pull. I-i can't trust you. I don't want you to tell this to anybody. I'm really scared."

"Listen, that was true i was the one who prayed and hoped to God that you two would be safe in delivering the message with spilling my (holy?) water to your freaking bodies but i'm not gonna be the one who start a fire in my troupe and make a pool of blood just because there is love between two strongest soldiers i have ever known."

They went speechless. Damn, that was pretty long like a speech.

"Do you understand?!" Leslie yelled suddenly and he got a "yes!" from both corporals.

"You said your mouth was locked with a liquor but unfortunately i don't have one. Do i have to buy you one to keep your mouth shut?"

The lieutenant just laughed really hard, knowing Tom didn't exactly understood what he said, "It's just... you don't have to. Even i don't get any alcohol i still keep my promise...unless you want to. Who rejects free stuff?!"

Tom sighed and smiled happily, feeling a huge relief deep down inside. William is also the same. He was right. They could trust him.

"Seriously, if you have cigarettes, i want one."

"I do have, sir." Tom happily shared his cigarettes.

"No heavy feelings anymore?"

"No, sir!"

"Good, because i don't want to hear any prejudice from my people. Also, may the best of happiness fall upon you two in this battlefield."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in 1917! I can't believe there are almost two hundreds fics already. Hope this fandom will get bigger :)
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!  
> |  
> |  
> Wait, i kinda want to make another chapter for this. I think i got an idea so this isn't finished yet?


End file.
